destinedthenextgenerationofthewarrenlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Darkness is Here/Plot
Plot Teaser The episode starts off by showing the Golden Gate National Cemetery sign. The camera then moves to show a woman's heels walking, followed by showing white and yellow daisies. The woman stops moving at a tree and sets the flowers down, and it is shown that the woman is Prue Halliwell. She says hello to Conrad, and apologizes for not coming to visit him for a while, as a lot has been going on. She goes on to recap what has happened in the last two months since the last episode aired. Prue mentions that it was New Years and then Cassandra's birthday and that the family celebrated both occasions at P3. She then grows sad and states that whoever is walking by must think she's crazy to be talking to a tree, but that she doesn't have a graveyard to find Conrad at. She remarks that she doesn't know if demons even go to Heaven or find some kind of peace, but she hopes that he has and that he can hear her. She then goes on to say that they haven't found Him (Gadreel/Ignatius) yet, but that Wyatt hasn't given up hope yet along with the others. Tamora has become a demon-hunter so she is helping out but also looking for vengeance for Sebastian's death. Tamora hasn't seen Sebastian in a few weeks since the Elders are training Sebastian with charges that are on the other side of the world. Prue then expresses that her discontent for the Elders and calls them "stupid Elders". She remembers something that she forgot to say and tells the tree/Conrad that the Elders knew nothing about Gadreel, as they received higher orders to assign Tamora to Sebastian and they didn't question those orders. She calls the Elders "creepy creatures". Prue then gives an update on the strained relationship status of Melinda and Damon, and that they still aren't talking - but Damon has tried numerous times but Melinda can't forgive him yet. Prue then mentions that she has forgiven Damon and Wyatt and that Wyatt and Prue are in a good spot. They have enrolled in a control-freak class to help them with their troubles of control, and the class has been helpful. It's been easier between the two, but there are still times that Prue wishes that she could go back under as a Shadow Witch. She misses the control but it's wrong. Prue stares at the tree, then tell Conrad that she hopes that he's okay but she needs to get going, as she has a band playing at P3 tomorrow but they're rehearsing today and she has to be there. She bid Conrad goodbye and walks away. The camera moves to the flowers that Prue left at the base of the tree, and Gadreel was watching Prue the whole time. He then moves to the flowers, bends down, waves his hand, and watches the flowers burn with a wicked smile on his face. Act One The first act opens with shots of San Francisco being shown. The next shot is in the Underworld - an explosion is seen. Wyatt, Chris, Tamora, and Damon are all standing there watching, and Tamora watches in awe at what her power can do. Damon asks/states if Tam is enjoying it, and she responds that she is as she has a lot of pent up stuff inside. Chris asks if it has to do with the demon they are trying to find or the Elders and Tam replied, "both!". She then expresses her discontent about the Elders sending Sebastian to Singapore to take care of a dozen charges. When asked by Chris if she should be with her charge, she states that the Elders removed her from Charge duty so she could focus on finding the demons. Wyatt says that they have to get going since he has another appointment with Dr. Morrison. Damon remarks that he should try couples therapy with Mel since she's not talking to him at the moment. Wyatt apologizes for his part in the matter, but Damon tells him not to be sorry, and that he did what he did because he wanted to. They say goodbye and Wyatt orbs out, leaving the three others in the Underworld to hunt. The three talk about the fact that the Underworld is much larger than they thought it would be, as they have been looking for over a month for the demons but haven't found anything yet. No one knows about the Darkness and what they're planning, but they know it's big. The next shot is in Dr. Morrison's office. Wyatt and Cass bump into each other and have a little conversation. Prue then arrives a little late and tells Wyatt she got held up at P3. Prue and Wyatt then say goodbye to Cass and enter the building. As Cass goes to leave, a Beggar in dirty clothes is yelling "beware!" and, "It's coming you know!". Curious, Cass goes to the beggar to investigate. The beggar states that "the one made of light is here, but he's up to no good". He goes on with this to say that they must "beg for forgiveness" and that he will "make them all step into a living hell" and "he used to be one of them", but he "became their worst enemy". People move by the beggar, but Cass is interested in him so she moves a little closer. The beggar stops and warns her that Darkness is coming and that no one is safe before he leaves and goes into an alley. In the alley, Gadreel sparkles in and tells the beggar that he never liked prophets. Gadreel then grabs the prophet's neck and seems to be choking him, but he's not. He infects him with darkness, and the prophet's eyes and veins turn black before going back to normal. At a headquarters in the Underworld, demons are making athames with Gadreel's blood infused in them. Ignatius and Gadreel share some words, and Gadreel asks him about the demon he asked him Ignatius to get. Ignatius says that he got him and the Halliwell's should have their hands full for a while and that he is still looking for the other demon, as he suffered a great damage last time but he will keep looking. Ignatius tells Gadreel that he has found more humans for him; a thief, a murderer - he then makes a face before saying, "politician". Gadreel asks which one is the murderer and Ignatius points him out. He walks up to him and asks who killed, and the murder says that he killed his wife and she betrayed him with his best friend. He did not kill his best friend, though. Gadreel states that he should have and not to worry as he will give him the opportunity to do so, as he hates when best friends take what are his. He then grabs the murderer's friend and does the same thing to him that he did to the beggar, and then instructs him to go kill his best friend. Back at Dr. Morrison's office, Wyatt and Prue are in a session. Dr. Morrison asks how they are and if they have been doing the exercises, and Prue says they have. They haven't gone to bed without talking, they start each day with a hug, point out each other's qualities, and talk about their defects. Ashley then asks about their intimacies, and if they have been intimate. Wyatt responds that they have been busy with work, but they are trying to work on it. She then asks if they've had a dinner just the two of them where they talk about on them, and then asks if that'd be okay with Prue. Prue doesn't answer, but after some encouragement from Ashley she tells Wyatt that she forgives him but she needs him to prove to her that he believes in them as a couple. Wyatt promises to do so - to prove he has changed. Ashley is happy to hear that the other exercises have been working and that they are heading in the right direction. The couple exchanges glances, and are happy to hear they are doing well. Category:DESTINED Category:Plots Section Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Plots